The present disclosure relates to a coil component and a method of manufacturing the same.
In parallel with the miniaturization and slimming of electronic devices such as digital TVs, mobile phones, laptop PCs, and the like, there has also been a demand for miniaturization and slimming of coil components used in these electronic devices. In order to satisfy this demand, research into winding type or thin film type coil components having various shapes has been actively conducted.
In general, a thin film type coil component may be manufactured by forming a coil on an insulating substrate, embedding the insulating substrate and the coil formed on the insulating substrate with a magnetic material, grinding an outer surface of a formed magnetic body, and forming electrodes on the outer surface of the magnetic body.
In a case of manufacturing the coil component using the method as described above, an end portion of the insulating substrate is exposed to the outer surface of the magnetic body together with a terminal of the coil. However, it is difficult to form a plating layer on the insulating substrate, and the resulting device may thus include defects such as a contact defects or the like. Such defects may occur even when a subsequent process, such as application of a conductive paste or the like, is performed after plating for forming the electrodes.